Hot fluffy adrienette
by toxicpurrincess
Summary: Adriens dad moves on and away he hires marinette is look after adrien and his sports injury who knows somthing could happen
1. Chapter 1

Presents: hot fluffy adrienette

_**Marinette's P.O.V**_

I was in the back of the limo with adrien's father recently adrien fractured his ankle and he asked for me when he woke up from his procedure ¨Mademoiselle dupain-cheng as one of adriens close friends and he speaks very fondly of you like how you always stand up for people who get belittled by Mademoiselle tugsuri and I think that you are an amazing friend what i'm trying to say is im hiring you to take care of my son while im gone im going to milan for 7 years to live a new life with Nathalie I haven't told adrien yet but i'm going to tell him today I hope you understand ̈ I was starstruck ̈"o-of course Monsieur agreste i would love to take care of him for you it would be my pleasure!¨ we entered the mansion and heard yells for help coming from adrien's room so I rushed toward his room using my ladybug skills and I burst into the room and see a half naked kagami holding a roll of tape on top of an uncomfortable adrien relieved to see me ¨ mari thank GOD you're here get her away from me she is trying to… to… you know do ¨ÏT¨ ¨ then his father walked into the room furious ¨ WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS¨ his voice boomed in the room was silent until I spoke up ¨ from my knowledge kagami is attempting to have non consensual sexual intercourse with adrien sir if we didn't arrive sooner he would of been raped sir.¨ I said it with a straight face feeling bad for my friend " Wǒ huì tíxǐng nǐ māmā" kagami flushed in anger and put back on her clothing and left started talking ̈adrien as you know me and nathalie have been getting closer and yes we are dating and i'm leaving Mademoiselle marinette in charge of you because you seem like good friends but after what ive seen with kagami i know what to shelter you from especially now that you are 19 I will be departing in 30 minutes̈ "adrien nodded and got up and grabbed his crutches to walk over to me "adrien what happened¨ I caressed his face with the palm of my hand " last night's game I slipped making the winning point and fractured a few bones but I'll manage " "you poor thing are you hungry?" "just a little " we walked to the elevator and went into the kitchen since Adrien is taller than me he was able to get on the stool by the counter with no problem

Adrien's P.O.V

Marinette had her back to me and my eyes glance down to her behind ,over the years marinette and I have been getting closer we are in our second year of college and I started having feelings for her so it's kinda weird to have her take of me for 7 years and I'm pretty anxious about the thought of my crush living with me but she is a BIG tease like when she scratches my scalp and makes me purr that is the best thing ever and I want to tell her that I love her but her boyfriend luka is keeping me from her he is 23 and she is 18 not to sound jealous but I think that Lukas a pedophile marinette has told me many times that she is kinda scared of him and how he's always drunk or asking for sex but she doesn't want him to be her first time and I feel like he should respect her wishes but it's kinda my fault for that happening when kagami tried to kiss me in high school and marinette saw and she went to luka for comfort because kagami was not so nice and always put others down] because she thought I was in love with her but actually I was in love with ladybug "adri what type of quiche do you want you have bacon ,cheese,steak?" " surprise me " I said with a smirk I see a hint of blush on the bridge of her nose that spread to her cheeks "alrighty you are going to love this recipe!" Then she got to work I want this in my future I admire her passion and try hard personality *DING* "dren are you allergic to anything" "nothing except bullshit nette " we laughed and about 15 minutes later she put a platter with a cover over it then she sat down next to me "open it!" So I opened it and it was the most delicious smelling thing quiche with a side of lentils and cream cheese "thank you mari" I turned my chair to kiss her forehead and I started eating my food after I finished we went back to my room and changed then played video games until she got tired I told plagg to fetch me a blanket I covered us and drifted to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

I woke up to marinette buried in my chest her shoulder length midnight blue hair messy I smiled "good morning ~" I whispered in her hair "good morning " she said getting up putting her hair up in a bun and walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day

**Marinette's P.O.V **

I walked into the bathroom and got my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth then I took a shower and got dressed then I helped Adrien get up and I got him ready he seemed a little uncomfortable putting on his clothes I saw a bulge in his underwear and I ignored it I finished getting him to his appointment we got into the car and started our way about 15 minutes later I started palming his bulge "m-Mari w-what are you do-ah"

I took his penis out of his boxers and took it in my mouth "mmmmm" I continued to take his length in my mouth bobbing my head on his shaft I felt a hand at the back of my head pushing my head more "mmmmph fuck your doing so well babygirl mm you make daddy feel so good" he said it made me feel some type of way like I was the only one who mattered he pulled me up and straddled his waist "wake up princess" he said

**Adrien's P.O.V **

On the way mari fell asleep she were making noises like some sort of moaning so I let her sleep when we got there I woke her up "are we there yet adri?" She mumbled "yes we are" she instantly got out then helped me

_***author chan is to lazy to write a doctor appointment so yee :p***_

When we got home mari made us some cookies and sandwiches so we could have a picnic in the garden I got the cast off now I have a boot which is way easier to walk we went to the garden and spread out a blanket and chatted for a little she is so beautiful "hey adri can I tell you something?" "Yeah what is it" " I'm ladybug" oh shit could it be true blue eyes check blue hair check oh my "that's amazing mari but aren't we supposed to tell iden-" "Adrien are…..you….chat noir." "Yes."

well heres another crappy chappy ;p


	3. chappy 3

"Wow I am so glad it's you because I know I can trust you" she gave me a hug I hugged back it was getting dark so we packed up and went inside "i going for a shower adri I'll be right back" "alright" the picture of a naked marinette flash in my mind beads of water beating on her porcilin skin roling off her curves- "stop it Adrien get it together " and now I have a boner. I went to my room and sat at my desk and open the drawer I keep my "stuff" in I undid my pants and took out my length I ran my hand over the head of my shaft lubricating my erection "ahh Mari ~" I moaned as I sped up my actions "mariii~" I moaned as I climaxed into a tissue I wiped off the cum and buried it in my trash can "thank god my room is soundproof. " I got cleaned up and made my way to the kitchen to see marinette reading some recipes for dinner "hey Adrien let's get started with dinner" she tossed me an apron I caught it and put it on and chuckled "what are we making?"

"Pizza!" She slipped I caught her "your supposed to take care of me not the other way around silly!" I joked "haha stupid cat" she flicked some water at me "hisss" we laughed and got to work

**An hour later **

"Finally we are done" marinette said sitting down on the counter "yeah it was a lot of work I respect all bakers from now on" *ring ring ring***Caller ID :luka my hubby **

Mari:hello?

Luka: hey marinette I wanted to tell you something

*puts phone in speaker*

Mari:what is it?

Luka: our vibes are off we are not meant for each other my heart sings a different tune for a different girl what I'm saying is that we are over. I'm sorry

Mari: *sniffle* um okay then bye

Luka:thanks for understanding

**End of call**

The look on her face was devastating I gave her a hug and she accepted it I swayed her a little "shhhhhhh your fine he never deserved you anyway" *DING DING* "and the pizza is ready" I tilted her head to look me in the eyes "you're amazing and if he can't see that then it's his lost" I kissed her forehead and got the pizza from the oven I cut it then let it cool I continue to comfort marinette then I put the pizza on a plate and we went to my room and watched movies and snuggled marinette always falls asleep first I don't blame her she works hard that's something I admire about her "I love you marinette " she snuggle closer and sighed I undid her hair and started stroking it, eventually I took her to my bed and tucked her in like I used to when I would visit her as chat as I went back to the couch I heard her call my name "yes princess?" "don't leave me" I gave her a caring look and climbed into bed and pulled her closer spooning her fragile figure I started purring subconsciously I heard her giggle at me and I blush, "it's not funny marii" "it's cute" sooner or later we fell asleep


End file.
